


you want me to be yours (well then you gotta be mine)

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [4]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hot Topic, In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Maybe Tyler shouldn't have teased. Especially in public.





	you want me to be yours (well then you gotta be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using an idea I had from a smut I wrote a little while ago, where Tyler decides to tease and Joshua punishes him for it. Oh and Tyler has a daddy kink, but you'll learn that later :)

They were in public. 

At the mall, to be exact. Tyler had dragged Joshua to Hot Topic, looking at all the band merch. That included passing by their own, which Tyler had taken a considerable amount of time to smile about. Josh was impatient, but Tyler took his sweet time looking through shirts and different pairs of skinny jeans. It was about 15 minutes in that Tyler decided to tease a bit. Josh was bored, so why not have a little fun? 

It started with Tyler bending over right in front of Joshua, pretending to have dropped something. Joshua had noticed it immediately, biting his lip and squeezing Tyler's ass playfully. His face flushed red as there was a scoff, someone had seen them and he gave Tyler a glare when he noticed the smirk. Josh just brushed it off, Tyler was just making fun of him for not looking around before preforming the action.

Then it went onto Josh  _swearing_ he heard a "daddy" from Tyler, glancing at the boy who was looking at pins. Joshua huffed, he was getting hard. Tyler wasn't making it easy, but Joshua just forced himself to think he was imagining things. 

The final straw was Tyler bumping into Joshua from behind, and Joshua knew - this time - that Tyler had rolled his hips some. Josh growled and gripped Tyler's hips. Tyler whimpered, he was pressed right where he could feel Joshua's erection and now he was getting hard, he decided this wasn't such a good idea. 

"You little slut. You think I didn't notice it? You just can't keep your dick in your pants, huh?" Tyler's breathing quickened, they were right in the corner of the store and nobody was paying attention. "You-" Joshua hummed. "-are gonna be a good boy and take  _whatever_ I decide to do to you in the middle of this store. You're gonna like it, too. Do you understand?" Josh growled right into his ear.

"Y-Yes, daddy." Tyler whimpered out, nodding. Joshua ground his hips into Tyler's ass, wrapping his arms fully around Tyler's waist. From afar they'd seem like a normal couple, showing off their relationship, but up close you could notice Joshua kissing and nipping at the crook of Tyler's neck. Tyler was letting out barely audible breathy moans. 

Joshua knew he was leaving marks, that was the fun of it, and Tyler gasped as Josh slid a hand slowly down his stomach. It was effortless, the way Joshua's hand slid down into Tyler's boxers and wrapped around his cock. Tyler whimpered and gripped at Josh's arm, looking around. This was dangerous, if they were caught they'd most likely be arrested. 

"D-Daddy, we can't-" Joshua shushed him, humming the tune to Doubt in Tyler's ear as he began to slowly pump him, Tyler's eyes darting around before his body forced him to close them. Josh kept watch.

"Act like you're looking through the shirts." Josh growled, Tyler whimpered.

"But, daddy-"

"Tyler." Joshua's voice was stern, and Tyler hesitated before shakily flipping through a few shirts. He shuddered as Josh picked up the pace around his cock, desperately moaning. Joshua glanced around, nobody was paying attention and Josh pulled Tyler closer to his body (if that was even possible). The racks and shelves concealed them, concealed the dirty - absolutely filthy - acts taking place and Tyler's heart was beating faster at the thought of being caught like this.

Tyler bucked his hips forwards, the friction was delicious and Tyler was confused as to why Joshua was getting him so close. He wasn't complaining, wasn't even stopping to think of that for so long. His knuckles turned while quickly as he gripped at Joshua's arm. Joshua's pace was relentless, his eyes looking around again just to make sure nobody was looking.

"You are gonna cum in your boxers like a little whore. Got it, slut?" Tyler gasped and nodded quickly, Joshua's wrist flicked at Tyler's tip and it hurt Josh's wrist because of how Tyler's jeans rubbed and cut off any circulation. But he was determined, he wanted to hear Tyler complain about how uncomfortable his pants were and how sticky his underwear felt.

Tyler was close, and Joshua's growl into his hear sent him over the edge. His muscles tensed, he shook and nearly collapsed in the middle of the store. His face was flushed red and sweat lined his hairline as Tyler panted, Josh withdrew his hand and watched as Tyler scrunched up his nose.

"Joshie, I-" Josh just hummed the Doubt chorus in Tyler's ear.

 

 

"-That'll teach you not to tease then, huh?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> definitely shorter than my other ones and a bit rushed but who doesn't enjoy a bit of public joshler?


End file.
